school of hell
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: ever wondered were the fairy tail villains go when they are defeated? well now's your chance to find out in fairy tails reformatory school of hell.


**Hi this is a kisshufan4ever and mewsugarpudd story enjoy**

Master Makarov stared out at his class disapprovingly.

"Right as you probably all know, this Fairy tail academy is a reformatory school to try and spark the goodness in all of you losers." The master cried out joyfully. A collective groan rang out from the assorted mixture of former bad guys and just plain losers.

"Ok now that that's over with, its time for the register." Makarov the midget strode over to his very tiny pedestal and picked up the piece of paper containing the register.

"Midnight"

"Brain""Racer""Angel""Hoteye"

"Jellal"

"Lyon"

"Sherry"

"Deliora"

"Klodoa"

"Zancrow"

"Meredy"

"Master Jose"

"Jellal"

"Gray"

"Gray…"

"GRAY" Makarov started throwing a hissy fit at the absence of his student. Suddenly, the door is flung open and Gray slinks in with a dark aura that would make Erza seem like a pretty pink princess bunny.

"Why are you late Gray?" Master inquired patiently. Gray just flung daggers in the masters direction and slumps into his seat.

"Why it must be love" Hoteye and sherry called in unison while flinging sparkles and rainbows at the unimpressed class.

"Shut it" Cobra yelled while swatting away a handful of sparkly rainbows.

"zzzz" Midnight snored.

"Should I wake him up?" Master asked shooting a worried look at his unresponsive student and pulling out a pencil, ready to poke his student until he woke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" His class screamed before diving in front of their snoozing classmate. Makarov's hand shot back guiltily as he peered at his pupils faces.

"Anyway class to…" Makarov began before the door was opened unceremoniously and the cast of death note walked in.

"Erm isn't this the association of nutters and weirdoes who have really bad habits room?" Mello asked confuzzled.

"What? NO. This is the reformatory school for past fairy tail characters" Makarov corrected them.

"Oh sorry, common mistake" L replied while shuffling out the room.

"YES DIE YOU ********. I HATE YOU ALL WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STEAL MY HORSE!" Matt screamed angrily.

"…" Everyone.

"Oh sweet Zelda why didn't I just nuke them." Matt mumbled while glaring at the seemingly innocent psp that was currently informing him that he had lost.

"Hehe L BB is back" BB giggled manically while chasing after the hastily retreating L.

"We'll just go now" Light informed them before sweeping out the room with Ryuk, Near, Mello and Matt following swiftly.

"Well that was weird. So anyway as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted is that we are going to have a range of special visitors." Makarov cheered as a random American dude popped up with a sign saying "cheer here". The class cheered half heartedly until Master Makarov was satisfied.

"So first up is two of our past pupils who have graduated this school with amazing results. Happy get the door." Makarov announced. Happy flew to obey his command.

"When did he get here?" Lyon muttered behind his hand to his friend Sherry.

"SILENCE IN THE CLASSROOM" Makarov instructed as he doubled in size, eyes twinkling.

"Ye..Yes Mas..Master Makarov," Lyon stuttered nervously like a naughty little schoolboy "Oi wait a minute me and Sherry are already on the good side!"

"Yeah and I wasn't even evil in the first place!" Gray fumed.

"Ah here are our guests" Makarov casually shrugged off the statements as he ushered a nervous Juvia and cheesed of Gajeel to the front of the small classroom.

"Gray-sama why are you here?" Juvia inquired while staring at the love of her life, puzzled at his arrival between the other former enemies.

"I don't actually know," Gray raged and proceeded to point at Master Makarov "Ask him"

"Gray that is very disrespectful and you're here because you were a very naughty boy and we wanted to make sure that you haven't really gone evil" Makarov stated cheerfully. Gray began whispering swear words under his breath at the lack of trust his guild mates had been showing. Meanwhile, the bad dudes (Yeah I had to be different) had perked up at the mention of possible betrayal.

"So on with the lesson. Juvia and Gajeel here are your new role models. You must strive to be like them and learn to live in a normal guild environment." Master informed the members of the class. Master Jose rose up from his chair and started flinging abuse at his to ex-loyal servants.

"Jose, do you really want to be thrown into the torture chamber on your first day? Makarov taunted, enjoying the look of fear on his students faces at the words.

"TORTURE CHAMBER" They echoed loudly, many with fear etched on their faces.

"Yep and me and my sis here created all the tortures specially" Two girls had popped during the discussion. The one who had spoken was evidently the youngest and was currently bouncing round in glee and had blonde hair that fell down to her waist and pale blue eyes that were sweeping the room like she was searching for someone. She was wearing a bright green top with a sleeping pink rabbit on that was dreaming of smiling sweets. Also she was wearing a plain back mini skirt with two zip up pockets on the front over luminous pink leggings and normal black pumps.

The other girl, who they had deduced to be her sister, had short black spiked hair and red eyes. Her clothes consisted of a black leather jacket, black pants, big black boots and she had round her neck two necklaces. The necklaces were a sword with a dragon and bright red lips with gems on. Her leather gloves screamed psycho murderer which she had been voted most likely to become 2011. The youngest, who had announced that her name was Lauren while the class assessed them, was 15 and Rebecca (The oldest) was 17.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Racer inquired nosily (hehe I made a pun.)

"We're here to be Master Makarov's lovely assistants" Rebecca explained while staring at Midnight longingly .

"Yep and I wanted to see my Gray-kun" Lauren chipped in while running in circles like a headless chicken.

"Err is she okay?" Angel asked as she slowly edged away from the lunatic. Juvia pounced at Lauren suddenly screaming that Gray is hers forever. Lauren leapt at the pouncing girl and they began a fierce battle.

"Water slicer" Juvia yelled, thrusting water into the other girl's face.

"Ice make rose blade" Lauren lunged at Juvia with the unique sword that had ice ross entwined with the blade and froze any water it came into contact with. Gray watched the fight with a twitching eye as Lyon laughed uncontrollably at his friends encounter with fan girls. Rebecca glared at her younger sibling and ended the fight by dragging both girls away.

"Oi Lauren, we're here to help Makarov not hinder him!" Rebecca scolded.

"So class these are your new mentors Juvia, Gazille, Lauren and Rebecca. Tomorrow we will begin our proper lessons in all things good" Makarov waved to his class before swiftly exiting the room. Everyone stared at each other awkwardly as silence filled the air.

"PEACE OUT SUCKERS!" Becca and Lauren bellowed before poofing out the classroom. Slowly the ex-villains filed out the room, before breaking into a sprint as they begged the nearest prison warden to lock them up for a very long time.

**So what did you think? If u liked it then review and we will definitely continue. So byesie bye peeps.**


End file.
